bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hester
Hester is an angel that belongs to the Powers and a member once a part of Michael's garrison. She is a recurring character in BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer as well as a special guest character in the spin-off Host of Heaven. Additionally, she is also a tough, powerful angelic warrior that is very loyal to both Camael and Michael. During the Apocalypse, she was a subordinate of Michael, longing for him defeating Lucifer. When Oracle returned and declared civil war, Hester joined Michael. However, when Michael was defeated, Hester submitted to Oracle's rule. She now fights to restore order in Heaven and will strike at anyone who threatens it. Biography Early History Origins Hester, alongside her brethren of Powers, was created millions of years ago sometime after the Higher Angels. Being a member of the Powers, she established order among the lower ranks, keeping other lower angels in line and order. Hester, along with all the armies of Heaven, battled in the War against the Turok-Hans. She also fought against Lucifer and his forces during his rebellion. When Oracle disappeared, she was among the many searching for him. Personality As one of the fellow members of the Powers in-charge of her own garrison and although the only known female member of the Powers, as well as Camael's second-in-command, Hester is quite the serious soldier, skilled with a very tough and serious nature and will not allow herself a moment to let her mind not be on the mission at hand. She almost always has her mind on the mission and business currently at hand. When she does have a moment to rest while on the job then, she spends it on meditation to listen to the whispers and chatters of angels to see if everything is going right. Hester is also one of the few that seems to be able to question Camael to his full tolerance. While she was fully loyal to Michael, Hester nevertheless respected Oracle's capacities greatly and deemed him to be more powerful and skilled than Michael. She is also not blindly loyal and can be wise enough to see that the authority is wrong, as she was the only Power, apart from Camael, to see that Michael has become far more dangerous than Lucifer and is the only one to say so. Ultimately, Hester, after hearing Michael's dark side herself, decides that she should be helping Oracle's angels and was among the first Power to turn over, despite her strong conflict on it, and appealed to Camael by asking if Michael is still reasonable, succeeding ultimately. Though she seems to have little understanding of humor and a very small tolerance for laziness, Hester does appear to be quite human, for an angel. She also seems to not have any real love or hate for humans but she does respect them when they come to earn it from her. Hester also has a deep loathing for 'heretics' and won't hesitate to run them through with her blade. Physical Appearance Disguised as a human, Hester wears a thin gray T-shirt with elaborate designs, which is covered by a short tan jacket. She wears leather tights with purple lining, long skinny blue jeans with a fashionable belt, and wears grey pump heeled boots. Her dark hair is loose and long past her shoulders. During a Luma Megare with Annael, Hester wore a black short-sleeved T-shirt with a round neck. Over this, she wore a heavy-duty black jacket with black combat pants over big black Dark Martin boots. She is also seen wearing gloves. Her dark hair is pulled into a ponytail, there are loose strands of hair around her face. As far as her wings go due to her being an angel, Hester possesses two, dark red-colored, parrot-like wings. Powers and Abilities Hester appears to possess all the basic powers and abilities typical of angels, though as a Power, her powers and abilities are stronger than Malakhim. In addition to being a member of the Powers, Hester is one of the strongest angels in Heaven. Her fellow brethren Powers are her rivals and the only angels stronger, faster, more powerful, and more skilled in combat than her are the Higher Angels. *'Power Physiology:' As a Power, Hester is incredibly powerful. Considering the fact that she is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Higher Angels. She can be challenged by Malakhim, is rivaled only by her fellow Powers at their peaks, she is exceeded by the Cherubim and surpassed only by the Archangels, Oracle and the Primordial Beings. **'Immense Power:' Being one of the Powers, Hester possesses an immense amount of power, more so than Malakhim, Dominions, and Lower Angels. ***'Angelic Possession:' Like all angels, Hester needs a vessel to interact on Earth and needs her vessel's permission. ***'Chronokinesis:' On Earth, Hester is able to slow down and even halt time. Additionally, she can also travel forward and backward through time. ***'Holy White Light:' Hester can unleash a blinding flash of light from the palm of her hand that can obliterate humans and monsters. ***[[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]:''' Hester is able to render herself invisible to humans. ***Smiting:' As an angel, Hester is able to smite humans, monsters, and lower demons. ***'Super Durability:' Hester was able to survive multiple gunshots and withstand a hit in the face by a fire extinguisher being stunned for a few seconds. ***'Super Senses:' Hester was able to sense Kevin Tran and his location once the Word of God had been released and he was activated as a Prophet. She was later able to sense the Winchesters' location after Meg killed two demons. ***'Superhuman strength:' As a Power, Hester is even stronger than humans, ghosts, monsters, most demons, and most angels. She was able to beat an unresistant Rayne and Mia to a pulp with little effort and knocked Annael back with a simple blow. She was also able to break Leon's arm and crush Luther's rib cage, stopping his heart in seconds. Additionally, long before Annael became Oracle's protégée, Hester was able to lift Annael without any effort with one hand. ***'Telekinesis:' Hester has the ability to move objects with her mind. On one occasion she threw Meg into the wall with this power. ***'Telepathy:' Hester is able to read the minds of humans, monsters, and lower angels. Additionally, she can "''tap into angel radio". ***'Teleportation:' As an angel, Hester is able to teleport almost anywhere that isn't sigil protected. **'Immortality:' As an angel, Hester is thousands of years old. She can't be killed by any mortal means and is immune to all forms of toxins, diseases, illnesses, and sickness. Skills and Talents *'Heavenly Host Training:' Being one of the Powers, Hester has received and gone through one of the highest levels of training an angelic warrior of God can achieve. Having been trained by both Michael and Camael, Hester is said to be skilled enough to fight the likes of the other angels of similar rank. **'Skilled Fighter:' As a Power, Hester is an exceptional fighter. She was able to fight against and defeat many of Oracle's loyalists and later some of the Powers when she turned to Michael's side. She also managed to repeatedly beat Annael and the latter only barely beat her in their final duel. **'Talented Leader:' As a member of the Powers, Hester is a very skilled leader. She lead many angels against Oracle's forces. *'Skilled Firearms:' Hester, for an angel, is skilled at using firearms. Weaknesses Though she is one of the Powers, Hester possesses the typical weaknesses inherited in all angels. Trivia * Aside from Lucia, Hester is so far the only known female member of the Powers. Category:Angels Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Powers (Angels)